


Epistolary

by heyfightme



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Epistolary, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Multimedia, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfightme/pseuds/heyfightme
Summary: JackI didn’t want to wake you, but I’ll see you in 2 days. Groceries are getting delivered today. Love you <3BittyI can’t believe I’m at a point in life where 1. I’m not doing my own grocery shopping, and 2. I know I’m going to be eating frozen meals for the foreseeable future. I’m going to miss your cooking :(((JackHave we fallen into an alternate universe? Quick – who’s your favorite singer?A story of finding your feet post-college, and the hard road of following your dreams - told in modern-day letters.





	Epistolary

**Author's Note:**

> This is a concept I've been sitting on for a while - a story that spans years, told in an entirely epistolary format. I'd been watching a lot of 'Chef's Table', and thinking a lot about the life of a chef, and it inevitably brought me back to Bitty. It had been sitting unfinished for a while, but I decided as I still liked the idea, I'd try to do something with it.
> 
> This story is a love letter in itself, to a character who means more to me than I can say without coming off cheesy. I hope sincerely that he gets his own kitchen, one day.

  
Jack  
thinking of investing in a restaurant  


  
Bitty  
congratulations! you just gave your boyfriend a heart attack  


  
if unclear, DO NOT  


  
Jack  
??? I thought it was a good idea  


  
Bitty  
to gift an untrained 23y/o a restaurant in an up-and-coming food city? Please. you don’t want a restaurant, you just want to fix my problems  


  
Jack  
what's wrong with that?  


  
Bitty  
I don’t want to do this over text. You’re back tonight, we can talk then.  


  
Jack  
you'll be at work. I'm free now.  


  
...  


  
Oh you’re typing nevermind  


  
Bitty  
I know that I’m spending a lot of time being sad and grumpy, but you have to believe that I really am enjoying it. This is what I want to be doing, and I don’t think it’s fair that you should be allowed to earn your dreams and now you just want to hand mine to me. You offering to buy me a restaurant is firstly ridiculous and secondly makes me feel like a gold-digger. It took me long enough to figure out what I wanted to do and now that I have I want to do it right.  


  
I'm sorry that was harsh  


  
I love you sweetheart  


  
Jack  
No it wasn't harsh. I understand  


  
I’m the one who should apologize. I love you too. I’m worried about you and I’m still no better at dealing when you’re upset and I don’t like you coming home from work and crying. I don’t like not being able to fix it.  


  
Bitty  
I know I’ve been doing that a lot lately (っ˘̩ ︵ ˘̩ )っ  


  
It’s just exhaustion. Long hours in class + work + other work and I feel like I’m not doing any cooking  


  
I made myself pasta last night and cried the whole time bc it felt like the first time I’d made hot food in like weeks  


  
Jack  
:(  


  
I'm sorry I can't do anything  


  
Bitty  
Honey you do plenty  


  
I have to run for the bus. I’ll see you tonight when I get home? You can listen to my sob story then <3  


  
Jack  
I’ll wait up. Don’t tell me not to. Have fun in class <3  


  
Bitty  
(｡•́﹏•̀｡) I’ll try!  


* * *

  
From: jlzimmermann@gmail.com  
To: eric.bittle@gmail.com  
Subject: Student loan repayment schedule  
Attachment: 09172018-ERB.pdf

* * *

Mr. Bittle,

As requested, I have had my lawyer draw up an agreement concerning the previously-negotiated loan. Contract is subject to your approval – any revisions may be communicated to myself or Mr. Schechter.

Regards, 

Jack Zimmermann 

PS Is this official enough for you? 

  
From: eric.bittle@gmail.com  
To: jlzimmermann@gmail.com  
Subject: RE: Student loan repayment schedule  


* * *

Jack,

I can’t shake the feeling that I’m being made fun of. Forgive me for not wanting to muddy our relationship with business. Apparently, though, I’m the only one of us capable of being mature.

The contract looks fine, although I do have a question/possible revision: why is it dissolved if we combine assets?

Bitty

  
From: jlzimmermann@gmail.com  
To: eric.bittle@gmail.com  
Subject: RE: Student loan repayment schedule  


* * *

I’m not making fun of you, I swear. Roy/dad/mom all said I was being stupid for not listening to you in the first place, so go ahead and feel smart and smug. You’re a better adult than I am. 

The contract is dissolved if we combine assets because then what’s mine would be yours, and vice versa, so you’d be paying me back with our shared money? 

  
From: eric.bittle@gmail.com  
To: jlzimmermann@gmail.com  
Subject: RE: Student loan repayment schedule  


* * *

Hmm seems like a loophole! Mr. Zimmermann, don’t even THINK about marrying me just to stop me from paying you back. 

  
From: jlzimmermann@gmail.com  
To: eric.bittle@gmail.com  
Subject: RE: Student loan repayment schedule  


* * *

Damn there goes that plan

;) 

* * *

  
Jack  
I didn’t want to wake you, but I’ll see you in 2 days. Groceries are getting delivered today. Love you <3  


  
Bitty  
I can’t believe I’m at a point in life where 1. I’m not doing my own grocery shopping, and 2. I know I’m going to be eating frozen meals for the foreseeable future. I’m going to miss your cooking :(((  


  
Jack  
Have we fallen into an alternate universe? Quick – who’s your favorite singer?  


  
Bitty  
Excuse you? The word is ARTIST  


  
But nvm alternate universes – the worst part is knowing that you’re going to be eating supermarket bread and Jif this afternoon (〜ಠ﹏ ಠ)〜  


  
Jack  
If I get killed on the ice, will you make real PB&Js for my funeral?  


  
Bud?  


  
Bitty I was joking it’s going to be fine  


  
Bitty  
Why would you SAY THAT omg I’m panicking now  


  
I could’ve made you a fucking sandwich! I was asleep at like 10 last night I had time for bread  


  
Jack  
I prefer that you slept. I really didn’t mean it Bits. Nothing is going to happen if I don’t have a gourmet sandwich before the game (as much as I love them)  


  
Bitty  
I can’t even watch the game bc I have a shift at 212 and I’ll be julienning my weight in carrots instead ;A;  


  
Jack  
One carrot at a time :)  


  
Bitty  
omg please don’t parrot my own wisdom at me  


* * *

  
Mama  
Dicky can you call me when you are free? We need to make Thanksgiving plans  


  
Bitty  
Mama I only have 15 minutes and can’t talk rn but I’m not coming for Thanksgiving. I can’t get off work.  


  
Mama  
I thought this was going to be our first year all back together  


  
Bitty  
I’m sorry mama. Jack has a game that day and I’ve been rostered on, and I can’t leave my boss in the lurch on a holiday  


  
Mama  
What kind of restaurant is open on Thanksgiving? It’s a day for family  


  
Bitty  
Lots of people here go out to celebrate. We’re doing a special set menu.  


  
Mama  
Well, we’ll just have to do a different day then. When do you have some time free?  


  
Bitty  
Barely ever. I have work on weekends and class every day, and Jack can’t go anywhere during the season. You know that.  


  
Mama  
You can come without him  


  
Eric don't ignore me  


  
Bitty  
Mama I have to go back to work. My break is over.  


  
Mama  
Okay. We will talk about this later.  


* * *

  
Eric Bittle @omgcheckplease  
One carrot at a time, one dish at a time, meal by meal and shift by shift #preptillidrop  


  
Justin Oluransi @handsomeransom  
yeahhh show that carrot who’s boss. make that carrot your bitch  


  
eleanoraaaa @eleanorful  
when are you making a new video?  


  
Eric Bittle @omgcheckplease  
I’m sorry it’s been so long! I have been very busy w work/culinary school/life. I don’t know when I’ll have time for Check, Please! again :(((  


  
eleanoraaaa @eleanorful  
well you should explain that to people because some of us are waiting  


* * *

  
Ransom  
damn I seriously want to attack that asshole  


  
Bitty  
who?  


  
Ransom  
on your tweet  


  
the one bitching about your vlog  


  
Bitty  
oh  


  
no it’s fine. hardly the worst thing someone has said to me lol  


  
Ransom  
um?? they sound like ungrateful jackoffs. lucky they got any videos from you at all tbqh  


  
Bitty  
it’s really fine. I do wish I had more time for it but y’know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  


  
Ransom  
shit bitty that sucks  


  
is school not good or?  


  
Bitty  
oh no! it’s not that at all. I’m learning so much & really enjoying it  


  
and being in a professional kitchen is amazing even if I’m only allowed to prep vegetables  


  
chef dave likes my knife skills (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  


  
Ransom  
you know you don’t have to pretend to like it if you don’t like it  


  
Bitty  
no? I guess I could just revert to being a trophy WAG and going to all jack’s games and using his money to buy shoes  


  
Ransom  
um okay wow shoot the messenger much?  


  
you know I didn’t mean it like that. just that no one’s going to judge you if you don’t want to keep going with culinary school  


  
Bitty  
???? why would you think that?  


  
Ransom  
we haven’t seen you in ages, you’re never on gc any more, that tweet was your first in like a week  


  
and jack said you were stressed  


  
Bitty  
y’all been talking about me behind my back? Thanks.  


  
Ransom  
don’t be a dick it wasn’t like that. we were asking about you and jack said things were hectic that’s it  


  
Bitty  
well I’ll be giving him a piece of my mind too, don’t worry about that  


  
it’s my business and I’m handling it. and I don’t appreciate y’all treating me like a child who doesn’t know what he’s doing  


  
Ransom  
bitty, what?? that’s not what we’re doing. all I was saying is I support you no matter what you want to do  


  
Bitty  
and I remember when you weren’t all too happy yourself when holster was telling you that you were making the wrong life decisions  


  
Ransom  
…okay, tea  


  
Bitty  
I appreciate your concern, and I do love and miss you all, but if I know one thing it’s that I want to keep doing this  


  
I made a vision board  


  
Ransom  
oh well obviously you're v serious  


  
I am actually sorry  


  
Bitty  
I know hun. thank you :))) I promise when things let up a bit I’ll come up and we can hang out  


  
Ransom  
or how about: Hausgiving Redux  


  
Bitty  
hmmmm maybe!  


* * *

  
  
Final Video: Going out with a bang (Thanksgiving menu)  
62,548 views

* * *

Check, Please!  
Published on Nov 24, 2018  


I’m sorry to say that with starting culinary school and working two (food-related!) jobs, I’m having to pack up my camera and say goodbye to ‘Check, Please!’ Don’t be sad, though – this final video is as much a celebration as it is a farewell. I’m taking you through my entire Thanksgiving menu, which for me is technically just a dinner party because I’m working on Thanksgiving day this year. This is me precooking because I won’t have time on the day – all these recipes can be mostly prepared ahead of time. Still, I wanted the chance to experiment and get creative in the kitchen with y’all one last time! 

Full menu listed below. 

  
SHOW MORE  


* * *

  
omgcheckplease Friendsgiving 2k18 a.k.a. Hausgiving Redux a.k.a. Ain’t No Dinner Party Like a Zimmermann/Bittle Dinner Party  
.  
Featuring chestnut soup, potato gratin, sous vide turkey breast with crispy skin, corn bread, and my signature cranberry sauce!  
#thanksgiving #holidaymenu #foodstagram #icookedthis

@holsteryourweapon um tag your spoilers 

@lardonttouchme #foodgasm

@cchowdown D: damn I’m so jealous. We only had chicken and pumpkin pie from a can. Miss you Bitty! 

@holsteryourweapon @cchowdown back off this Hausgiving is alums only 

@holsteryourweapon @cchowdown alums + NHL players only*** suckit 

@omgcheckplease @cchowdown aww I miss you too <3 

@omgcheckplease @holsteryourweapon keep that up and I’ll uninvite you so fast it’ll make your head spin 

* * *

  
Jack  
Store brand or Lurpak?  


  
Bitty  
I can't believe you're asking me that. it's THANKSGIVING  


  
Jack  
ok  


  
but you do know that none of us can taste the difference  


  
Bitty  
but I'll know  


  
Jack  
I’m going to force you to sit down and take a break when I get back  


  
Bitty  
lmao sure honey  


* * *

My handsome man,

I can’t say this at dinner with our friends, because I’ll get chirped to my grave, so this is a Thanksgiving card to tell you that I’m thankful for you.

It has been a hard year, and even harder since graduation, but as many late nights as I’m having and as many stress-tears as I’ve cried, I’ve always had you to come back to. I did worry that without time to cook for you and look after you, you’d start to think I didn’t care, but it’s been the opposite: where I’ve fallen down, you’ve picked up.

I wanted this Thanksgiving meal to be special, because I felt like I was going nuts not having the time to make anything. I’m spending my days learning amazing techniques, and my nights are just chopping vegetables, and my meals are from the freezer. Without baking to fall back on, you’ve been keeping me sane, and all I wanted to do was cook you (and our friends) something beautiful to thank you for that. I may have been showing off a bit, but you only called me crazy once (as of me writing this) and even though I can tell when you’re humoring my wild ideas I still love that you do. 

I was talking to Chef David after work, and he told me that he never cooks for his family anymore because it feels too much like work, and he also just doesn’t have the energy when he gets home at the end of the day. To be honest it scared me a little bit, because I love cooking for you and with you so much, and I don’t want to lose that joy, but almost every night I’m dreaming of people coming to my restaurant with their own families, and me getting to see the smiles on their faces. Promise me that you’ll keep this card, and if in five or ten or twenty years it has been a long time since I have cooked for you alone, you’ll show me what I’ve written here and we’ll make something yummy together. 

For now, though, it’s still Thanksgiving and my restaurant is a long way off, but I am most thankful for your love and having you by my side (physically and in spirit when we’re in different cities). Even though at dinner I’m going to say I’m most thankful for my friends and my mentors and unsalted butter, I really mean you. 

Love, 

B 

* * *

  
Mama  
I saw your Thanksgiving dinner on your Instagram page. It all looked delicious!  


  
Bitty  
Thank you mama  


  
Mama  
It’s good that you found time to celebrate  


  
Bitty  
I had an evening off work, Jack had no game, and everyone else was able to come down because it was a Saturday. Just kind of lucked out!  


  
Mama  
You know, your daddy had a bye week  


  
Bitty  
Well I hope y'all did something fun with your free weekend!  


  
Mama  
Nothing as fun as you.  


  
Bitty  
Mama is there something you want to say to me?  


  
Mama  
What would give you that idea?  


  
Bitty  
I’m sorry that I didn’t ask you and Coach up. Everything came together so quickly and I didn’t think you’d want to come all this way just for one night especially with holiday prices on flights  


  
Mama  
Planes go both ways.  


  
Bitty  
I had work on Sunday, and I can’t afford a plane ticket right now. I don’t understand why you’re mad with me – it was just dinner with some friends and not even on Thanksgiving day  


  
Mama  
What I don’t understand is when you started thinking your friends were more important than your daddy and me  


  
Your family  


  
Bitty  
My family is bigger than you think.  


  
I love you. I have to go.  


* * *

  
Eric Bittle @omgcheckplease  
Answered my own phone with “thank you for calling Redstreak, you’re speaking to Eric” and the person was so confused >_<  


  
Nursey #28 @nurseyoubetter  
#mood catch me like “Annie’s Beanery, this is Derek” when my mom calls  


  
Eric Bittle @omgcheckplease  
omg noooo D: I’ve also started repeating everything back to people at the end of the call. I’m confirming my own appointments! D: D: D:  


  
Nursey #28 @nurseyoubetter  
call me though I want to hear your professional phone voice  


  
Eric Bittle @omgcheckplease  
oh lord no you doN’T  


  
B.S Knight @shitwardbknight  
why aren’t you that polite when I call you for chat time  


  
Eric Bittle @omgcheckplease  
maybe because you facetime me in the middle of the day yet are never dressed for public  


  
[tweet unavailable]  


  
B.S Knight @shitwardbknight  
what the literal fuck is wrong with you? sexual harassment CHECK homophobia CHECK you want to talk about Title IX being potentially applicable to online communication?  


  
Eric Bittle @omgcheckplease  
Making sexual comments about my relationship and/or my employment is a quick way to get yourself blocked! #youdontknowmelikethat  


* * *

  
Bitty  
I cooked tonight!!!  


  
Jack  
!!!!!!!!!!  


  
my compliments to the chef! next stop, Michelin Star  


  
Bitty  
shush you not hardly  


  
chef had me poaching quail eggs to order for the salmon dish  


  
people ate things I cooked! not just things I cut up! and chef said my eggs were tidy and had good density and he patted me on the back as he was leaving and it was wonderful  


  
Jack  
I knew your eggs were the best I’ve ever had  


  
I’m so happy for you bud. Do you want to celebrate? I can open a bottle of wine for when you get home  


  
Bitty  
I do want to celebrate, but not with wine (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡  


* * *

  


  
you&mrsjonescafe Start your morning right with our signature eggs benedict – served with a herb hash brown, house-smoked pastrami and a wasabi emulsion.  
#notyourmothersbreakfast #you&mrsjones #providence #rhodeisland #brunch

@wineandfinedine My favorite! 

@courtenaysayer @mrkrabulous this is where I want to go in Ri! yummmm 

@iireenee

@handsomeransom about to get me driving down to providence tbh 

* * *

  
Jack  
I'm leaving now :/  


  
Bitty  
shoot so am I! ughhhh I’m sorry I got caught up with Mateo  


  
Jack  
it's ok I'll see you after the game  


  
Bitty  
well I hope you’re ready to be climbed like a tree because I need to make up for not having seen you in forever  


  
Jack  
haha it's barely been a week Bits  


  
and what do you call those facetimes? you got to see plenty  


  
Bitty  
I miss you.  


  
which makes me feel winy and needy because we live together  


  
Jack  
I miss you too  


  
I'll see you tonight eh? If I net anything, it's for you  


  
Bitty  
♡  


  
Jack  
<3  


* * *

  
Kitchen Bitchen

  
Rene  
friday? I can maybe get us in at Hanoi Henri  


  
Mateo  
yeah works for me  


  
Elise  
shit I've been trying to get in there for ages fuck yessss  


  
Rosio  
yes friday should be fine, but I can only do dinner  


  
Rene  
cool I'll call up my buddy as long as @Eric Bittle is in?  


  
Eric  
this friday? I can't  


  
my partner has the night off work and we have plans  


  
Rene  
he could come? I don't know when we'll be able to get into HH again  


  
Eric  
okay yes. I'll ask him...  


  
alright he said he's in. fair warning: he will try to pick up the entire check  


  
Rosio  
um can he come along every time? after le bon cochon I was living off ramen for like a month  


  
Elise  
eric is your partner a millionaire? is he a sugar daddy?  


  
Eric  
omg NO! and please don't say that to his face he's insufferable  


  
I told you, he plays hockey  


  
Mateo  
yeah guys, don't you know eric has a secret past as a fucking jock?  


  
Eric  
it's not secret. i'm proud to have been a jock!  


  
Rene  
and hockey too? eric, for shame. pick a more aggressively hetero sport i dare you  


  
Elise  
i played field hockey in high school  


  
Rene  
lmao see with women it's the opposite. it's nice to have the confirmation that elise is a raging lesbian  


  
Elise  
what, my wife didn't tip you off?  


  
Rosio  
my family was more into soccer, but i always fell asleep when we went to games  


  
Mateo  
yeah I mean like you know what they say  


  
Never Trust a Skinny Chef  


* * *

  
Providence Falconers @falconers  
“We have no food at the moment, because we just haven’t been at home.”  
Our #1 himself shows FalcsTV his empty fridge, his super neat closet, and the book currently on his nightstand. #gofalcs  
  


  
B.S Knight @shitwardbknight  
@omgcheckplease EXPOSED. PLEASE EXPLAIN.  


  
Eric Bittle @omgcheckplease  
like Jack said, we've both been busy and haven't been eating at home.  


* * *

  
Shitty  
sorry brah I didn't mean to jump up your ass like that  


  
Bitty  
I know. It's fine.  


  
Shitty  
are you guys..........  


  
I mean you ok??  


  
Bitty  
Jack and me? We're fine.  


  
Shitty  
.............  


  
no offence mate but you don't seem fine  


  
Bitty  
you know, saying “no offence” doesn’t actually stop what you say from being offensive.  


  
Shitty  
okay fair deuce  


  
full offence: you seem super fuckin down  


  
and like not for nothing but jack does too  


  
Bitty  
this isn’t actually your business. contrary to what y’all seem to believe, none of you are in this relationship with us.  


  
Shitty  
bits chillax. you don't need to hulk out on me shit  


  
I’m just worried or w/e. it’s not cool seeing your bros in love on the rocks  


  
Bitty  
Excuse me?  


  
Shitty  
if you’re not happy, you should talk to jack about it  


  
Bitty  
and what on earth makes you think that I haven’t??  


  
Shitty  
oh  


  
fuck  


  
I'm sorry dude  


  
Bitty  
we’ve been together for four years, and sometimes y’all still treat us like we’re young and dumb and don’t know what we’re doing. I know this may be hard for you to comprehend, because it’s not the approach you yourself take, but when things get difficult we actually discuss it with each other.  


  
Shitty  
right.  


  
Bitty  
sorry  


  
it was rude of me to bring that up. but it still stands. one of the reasons I’m not regretting my job is that even when it means I don’t see jack awake and in front of me for days, he doesn’t let me lose sight of why I’m doing it.  


  
I know you’re just being concerned and I do appreciate it  


  
Shitty  
maybe I should relocate my foot permanently to my gd mouth  


  
I guess it’s like displacement or deflection or something  


  
Bitty  
(｡•́︵•̀｡)  


  
i’m sorry hon. you know it goes both ways? I’ll always make time for you if you need to talk  


  
and you know jack will too  


  
you don't need me to tell you that  


  
Shitty  
nah he's out changing the world with his hockey stick  


  
Bitty  
you’re lucky I don’t tell him you said that, because he’d call you a giant dumbass  


* * *

  
You & Mrs. Jones got a thing going on  
This popular brunch spot proves itself to be well worth the wait to get inside.

The days of getting coffee to catch up are more than passé – the new thing, for anyone who has been paying attention to food trends, is “let’s get breakfast.” Or, for the late risers among us, the ever-cool between-ness that is brunch. If you have ever found yourself wandering East Side, you may have noticed the morning queue outside of You & Mrs. Jones. For co-owner and head chef Mateo Caretto, the long line of salivating diners was never explicitly in the plans. 

“Thomas [Levy, co-owner] and I never wanted reservations. We both worked fine dining for years, those kinds of places that are booked out for months, only have single sittings, and you need a secret password to even get through to the right phone line. We said from the start, ‘no, people should be able to walk in off the street, sit down, and have a delicious meal.’ And you can. If you’re willing to wait twenty minutes or so out on the footpath.” 

There are critics who decry waiting for a table, especially for breakfast: out of the three traditional daily meals, it is perhaps the most overlooked. Breakfast should be, in the eyes of many, taken on the go. The realities of the working day demand that it be nutritious and efficient. Yet, that famed line doesn’t seem to dwindle, even on a weekday. Caretto attributes this to – what else? – the food philosophy of his establishment. 

“We see business people taking meetings, people with laptops working over food. It’s not a place that people come and sit for hours with a coffee, but we try to set a tone for the day. People take working lunches, early dinners just after business hours. They enjoy that, the breakfast-for-dinner thing.” 

The menu does stay the same the day through, allowing diners to indulge in ricotta hotcakes with blueberries and maple for lunch, or grilled octopus and citrus salad for their first meal of the day. There is no strict American traditional to be seen in these breakfast offerings. Rather, the eatery encourages you to try the huevos rancheros (with a hidden twist), or the banh mi xiu mai, a creation born of sous chef Elise Tran’s Asian fusion training. All the dishes are a result of collaboration from the tight-knit chef team, and the offerings are rotated seasonally. 

“The main philosophy has always been about the melting pot, and bringing together a bunch of food experiences that diners – and even us behind the scenes, when we share with each other – might not necessarily have had. I’m coming where I’m coming from, and we have Rosio [Cienfuegos] who shares that with me, and Elise with her background. The other members of our chef team, Eric [Bittle] and Rene [Andersen], they’re coming from different training and experiences too. We wouldn’t have hotcakes on the menu if it weren’t for Eric. We wouldn’t have that line if it weren’t for everyone in the kitchen.” 

With the ideas from the team behind the scenes firing constantly, you might not have a chance to develop a standing order or regular dish. But what you will get at You & Mrs. Jones is exactly what Caretto set out for: a fleeting moment in a bright setting, with flavors that will power you through the day and have you joining that line again and again. 

Hours: Mon – Sun 6.30am-6.00pm  
you&mrsjonescafe.com

* * *

  
Mama  
Why didn’t you say anything about that article? I printed it out and put it on the fridge!  


  
Bitty  
Oh my god mama  


  
The café gets written up all the time. I didn’t know Mateo was going to mention me!   


  
Mama  
Your daddy and I will have to come up and try those hotcakes soon  


  
Bitty  
I'd really like that :)  


  
Mama  
I don’t know how he will feel about having to wait for a table though  


  
Bitty  
I can get you a special reservation. I have my ways ;) I can even see about getting a day off so I can spend it with you and show you around Providence! And we can maybe go to a game.  


  
Mama  
Don’t trouble yourself Dicky. We’re grown ups and can look after ourselves. We want to see you hard at work!  


  
Bitty  
It’s no trouble. I have some leave accrued and Jack gets allocated tickets  


  
Mama  
Well I’ll talk to your father and see what he thinks. We might not be able to stay a night.  


  
Bitty  
Oh okay then. It’s a long way to come just for brunch though.  


  
Mama  
I will let you know dates soon  


  
Bitty  
Alright! Looking forward to it mama :)))  


* * *

  
Bitty  
off the top of your head, do you know if we have wine at home?  


  
Jack  
sorry, I was with the trainer  


  
I don't think we do though  


  
Bitty  
it's fine, I got some from work anyway  


  
Jack  
is this ‘long day at work’ drinking, or some other kind?  


  
Bitty  
my mother is coming for a visit  


  
if you can call skipping up to providence for the limited hours of brunch so that she doesn’t need to acknowledge your existence “a visit”  


  
Jack  
ah  


  
that seems dramatic  


  
Bitty  
no shit  


  
I’m not being sad though! I have pink wine!  


  
Jack  
well save some for me. I'm on my way  


  
Bitty  
can you get me del taco? I forgot we have no food  


  
Jack  
sure. I'll even splurge on guac ;)  


  
Bitty  
oh boy do I love you  


* * *

  


  
ericbittle Work hard, eat harder. I’ve had the best time in Austin with @larduan – a true fusion city, both food-wise and art-wise! Definitely the last bit of ‘research’ that we both needed. Stay tuned for exciting upcoming projects from both of us 

brendaleegibbs You should have gone to Gordo’s best tacos in Austin 

rachealeatz Looks delicious! Can’t wait to see what’s coming from you! 

autinfoodguide We’re happy to have you back any time! Austin aims to please 

softboyzimms you and jack are so cute! why don’t you go to his games :((( 

larduan

* * *

  
Bitty  
please tell me you’re awake  


  
Jack  
I am now. are you okay??  


  
bits please I don’t want to panic but you’re making it hard  


  
Bitty  
sorry honey I was getting a glass of water  


  
Jack  
what do you need?  


  
Bitty  
I had a dream that only straight people came to my restaurant and they were all talking too loudly for anyone to have proper conversations  


  
and adam rippon was there but the straight people were so loud that I couldn’t hear what all he was saying  


  
and I know it’s so so stupid but I woke up crying and I just need you to tell me that I’m being ridiculous  


  
Jack  
oh bud  


  
it’s going to be great. your restaurant is going to be so gay  


  
Bitty  
it made me feel 20 again, in the worst possible way  


  
Jack  
do you remember what you used to say to me about wanting to make people smile with your food? that’s what’s going to happen  


  
and if you want, you can uninvite all the straight people from the opening  


  
Bitty  
thank you for indulging me, as always ♡  


* * *

Bits,

I love you. Congratulations on your opening night, every good review I know you’ll get, and the bookings that I know won’t stop. I’ve had these cufflinks hidden ever since you told me you were going for it. I know they’re cheesy, but I also know they’ll make you laugh. You don’t have to wear them, but I do want to see your face when you open them. 

This day was always going to happen. From the minute you decided to focus on food, this restaurant was coming. Getting to watch you fight for it, in everything from shit days at school to those weeks where we barely got to talk, has been a privilege. You are the bravest man I know. You’re the strongest man I know. I will never stop admiring how you carve your place in the world. Every day, I am amazed by the things you achieve. Again, I love you. 

I can’t wait to see what you’ve created. I can’t wait for everyone to get to see it too. I can’t wait to be totally blown away. 

Jack 

* * *

  
First Look: the Downtown is now home to Peach State  
A fresh take on the American dining experience will have diners peachy keen.

A diner in the corner of Peach State is crying into their dish. It’s biscuits and gravy, but unrecognizable as such on the plate, the old staple having been turned into something precise and pretty. The gravy is rich, the biscuits are buttery, and there is something herbaceous and fresh about the whole starter.  
“My gran used to make these,” the diner says, dabbing away tears, “and I’d forgotten how much I loved them.” 

This proclamation isn’t unusual, with visitors to Peach State having their choice of classic American dishes as reimagined by owner and head chef Eric Bittle. The menu taps into the collective nostalgia for homecooked food, being drawn from the kitchens of Bittle’s Southern origins and updated thanks to his haute cuisine training. With locally-sourced produce and a fine hand applied to every dish, Peach State is a love letter to the meals of our childhood. 

“My happiest childhood memories are in the kitchen with my mother and Moo Maw,” says Bittle in his sweet Georgian drawl, indicating a large-scale photograph of said kitchen, which hangs in the entryway. It serves as an introduction to the art space that is the restaurant proper, featuring a mural painted by emerging artist Larissa Duan. “Even when I grew up and left home, there was still so much laughter and life to be had in the kitchen. It’s where we form memories. Those memories can be re-lived here. That’s the hope, anyway.” 

Along with the biscuits and gravy, the menu features mac and cheese, chicken fried steak, and Thanksgiving dinner with green bean casserole and corn bread. All of it, though, is a different iteration when served, presented with a refinement probably never seen on your grandmother’s dinner table. The memories are in the rich aromas and the hearty flavors, all infused with the palpable care Bittle has for his diners. 

At Peach State though, everyone has the opportunity to do something that their mother probably never let them do: eat dessert first. With a rotating selection of pies, all paired with their own house-made ice-cream or frozen custard, it is possible to come back every week and be repeatedly enamored with something undiscovered. Each has a flaky crust, a sophisticated and surprising filling, and will be the source of many new food memories. The current offering, Bittle’s take on the traditional chess pie, has been hailed by diners as being the most addictive thing they’ve ever eaten.  
“It’s like crack in a pie,” one patron proclaims. “It’s crack pie.” 

“There were always going to be pies,” Bittle says of his vision for the restaurant. “It wasn’t until I started formulating the menu that I realized how many recipes I’ve developed over the years. I was dithering over it, and my team and I were wearing out the kitchen doing test after test, and then my partner was like, ‘why don’t you just do them all?’” When Bittle laughs, it is filled with the same kind of joy as his food. “He always has been blunt. I owe him for it, really.” 

Diners do as well. The rolling nature of the pie selections means the team behind Peach State are always testing new recipes and seeking out those flashbulb moments to put on your plate. That doesn’t mean that when gone a favorite is gone forever; popular pies are brought back at the end of the month, giving you a second chance to get that love on your plate. There are the makings of new classics at Peach State – and, we expect, new talking points for your home table. 

Hours: Mon-Sun 11:00am-3:00pm, 5:00pm-11:00pm  
peachstateprovidence.com  


* * *

  
peachstateprovidence A sneak peek inside our test kitchen! New pie flavors, coming soon. What’s your favorite?  
#foodstagram #providence #rhodeisland

handsomeransom I've been asking and asking for honey peach and yet 

sagelovesfood yum! 

annabellecooks Key lime is my favorite! I’d love to see it on the menu 

* * *

  
Jack  
You’re going to kill me, but dad’s decided to change their flights and come down a week earlier.  


  
He said they’re going on to NY for a week after, so we’re the first stop  


  
Bitty  
Are you asking me to change your reservation?  


  
Jack  
We can go somewhere else  


  
I'm sorry Bits <3  


  
Bitty  
No honey don’t be stupid. If I can’t find a table for your parents, what’s the point of my own restaurant?  


  
Jack  
Creative control?  


  
Bitty  
I’ll plead with Pranavee during family meal and see if she can do some shuffling  


  
We are quite literally booked out for the next two weeks  


  
(that was humble bragging)  


  
Jack  
Oh I know you are  


  
(that was flirting)  


  
Bitty  
Don’t make me laugh, I’m trying to look serious and authoritative while I pretend to review some numbers  


  
Jack  
I have to go to work, but I’ll see you tonight  


  
Bitty  
I’ll bring home (hopefully celebratory) ice cream  


  
It's PB&J!  


  
Jack  
Mon dieu  


* * *

  
Sweet as Peaches  
From food vlogging, to culinary school, to sous chef at one of Providence’s fastest developing restaurants – and then to captaining his own award-winning location, Peach State. The star of gastronomy’s newest golden boy Eric Bittle doesn’t seem about to stop rising.

The apple pie at Peach State is served with a perfect sphere of delicately-salted maple ice-cream, encased in a rosemary and walnut crumb. The pastry flakes under the fork, melts in the mouth, and doesn’t scrimp on the butter. It is unforgettable at the least and game-changing in honesty, and yet its creator Eric Bittle calls it “sweet and simple.” 

“There’s really no secret,” he protests as we sit down to a slice of said pie in his restaurant, with promise of more taste-tests to come. “It’s just good, classic flavors and a whole lot of sugar. And locally-grown apples. Plus, we’re good at what we do.” That straightforward attitude speaks of the philosophy of Peach State, which is to reinvent American classics in way that diners can’t do in their kitchens at home. It’s why he’s been nominated for the James Beard Rising Star Chef of the Year – and why he’s a favorite to win it, in spite of only being a year in to his first solo culinary venture and still just turned thirty years old. 

Let no one say that Bittle cut corners, though. On graduating college, he enrolled in culinary school in his new home of Providence, working at two of the city’s lauded dining spots.  
“I answered phones at Redstreak for the two years, and oh my Lord, I swore to myself I’d never do it again. I will say I got a really good look at behind-the-scenes operation, and I wouldn’t have Peach State now if I hadn’t done it. I also did grunt work at 212. My knife skills have Dave Grissol to thank.” 

On completing his training, Bittle secured a position in the kitchen of then-newly-opened restaurant-café, You & Mrs. Jones. As a member of the founding team, he was instrumental in helping owner Mateo Caretto build it from the ground to the hip brunch spot it still is. When after four years, Caretto offered Bittle the helm as he moved to expanding the brand, Bittle declined. The time had come, it seemed, to strike out on his own. 

“All I was doing was working, and reading about work when I got home. I was looking at these world-class chefs, with restaurants at age twenty-five, and thinking, ‘oh shoot. I missed the boat.’ Next thing, I’m writing up menus and scouting out locations in my spare time, and my partner was just like, ‘well, why don’t you just do it?’” ‘It’ being signing a lease on Peach State’s converted warehouse location, and assembling his own little crack team of fresh new blood. “He said it, and it just sounded so obvious. I’m too competitive not to have started this place before I turned thirty. Not like it was easy, but I know how to fight a fight.” 

And now, a year down the line and starting chatter in every culinary conversation in this country, Bittle has some more competitions ahead of him unknowable though they may be in this moment – perhaps GQ’s Chef of the Year? Food & Wine? The S. Pellegrino list? The Michelin Guide? All of these suggestions, to Bittle, seem laughable.  
“I’m making grits and pies. Although we’re trying to give our diners an experience they’ll remember, I’m not going to count my goals before they’re netted. Right now, I’m just happy filling up my mama’s fridge with newspaper clippings. She saves them all.” 

If not professional accolades, what is on the menu next?  
“We keep doing what we’re doing. I’ve got more ideas; I ain’t dried up yet. We’re also going to try some things to branch out the Peach State brand a little more. There is some exciting stuff in the works.” 

The ‘exciting stuff’ is a YouTube channel, hosted by Bittle himself, giving subscribers an insight into the behind-the-scenes workings of the kitchen, including recipe development. There will also be some cooking tutorials, for those who want to try to recreate much-loved recipes like Bittle’s chess pie, and biscuits and gravy, at home. 

“If anything, this is just a revival of something I had going while I was in college; I had a vlog where I did equal parts baking, and whining about my love life. Now, though, the diary part will be more about how we go from idea to plate.” The Peach State channel will be live by the end of the month, with the first episode focusing on – in a seasonably suitable move – pumpkin. “I deliberately didn’t do a pumpkin pie last year, because I didn’t want to be too gauche, but my team convinced me this time around. We’re talking about ways to take it to the next level, make it a bit more exciting than your standard pumpkin pie. We’ll talk a bit about what makes pumpkin spice so good. It’s exciting.” 

Bittle also promises one episode will follow him to his hometown of Madison, Georgia, with viewers being treated to a cooking lesson with his own mother. What the pair will bake, though, remains a secret.  
“Although I don’t get home as often as I should like, when I do, I have to get in the kitchen with my Mama. It’s where this all started really. Even with my training and everything, I still get some amazing ideas from her. I’m a grown up, and she’s still my best friend.” 

The YouTube channel itself is an extension of Bittle’s Southern-grown attitude to good food: that everyone should be able to have it, whenever they want.  
“I’m under no illusions that it’s a little hypocritical of me to spout all this about home-cooked food, when I’m placing micro-herbs on a plate with tweezers every night. What we do at Peach State is try to prove that those traditional meals we grew up on are just as worthy of respect and reverence as the fanciest French fare. But there’s still a wall there, for a lot of people. What we’re hoping, with the channel, is that people who can’t make it down to the restaurant can still get a taste of what we’re doing. It’s like, the restaurant is the live event and this is for the people at home.” 

Eric Bittle is curating an experience with his culinary ventures. That experience gives his diners a feeling of home away from their homes, and all the warmth and comfort they remember from their childhood dinner tables. He may be a chef in title, but more than that, he is a caretaker – a homemaker in the literal sense of the word, making food that tastes of love and stoking the nostalgia of every diner who crosses his doorway. If his new online venture brings that feeling into people’s living rooms and hearts, we only have one thing to say to him: thank you. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment if you enjoyed it! I love hearing what people connected with ❤︎


End file.
